1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved compactor and transfer chamber for refuse. More particularly, the invention relates to means for compacting large quantities of garbage and other refuse in a baling chamber and then, upon lifting of an end gate, the load is pushed onto the bed of a truck for further transportation.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, the common commercial means for preparing refuse for long distance transportation has differed from the structure of the present invention in that compaction of the load has been performed when the load is in the bed of the truck or trailer. This system is very destructive of trailers. The present invention differs from past commercial systems in that the baling is conducted in a stationary chamber and then the load is pushed onto the bed of a truck. Therefore, the trailer walls bear little or no load; indeed, a flatbed truck may be used. Accordingly, the trailer may be constructed in a less rigid manner and the weight of the trailer thereby reduced making the trailer capable of transporting a greater payload.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,753,506 and 4,256,434 illustrate generally the prior system where compaction occurs within the truck.
No reference known to applicant shows a platen for compaction of a bale wherein the lower portion of the platen is substantially vertical, the upper half slants forwardly and there is a short vertical top surface. Furthermore, there is no reference known to applicant wherein the rear of the bale is complementary to such platen shape, nor where the forward face of the bale is slanted rearwardly at approximately a 15.degree. angle by reason of the fact that the end gate of the baling chamber is slanted rearwardly at approximately such angle.
Non-square and tilted bales are shown in such U.S. Pat. Nos. as 3,059,789; 3,753,506; 4,352,624; and 4,487,120. However, such shapes are caused primarily by ejectors in the receiving vehicle itself rather than the loading apparatus.
The angle of the gate is not shown in the art. However, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,262 there is a clearing device which is slanted but the load is compacted directly into the receiving vehicle.
Weighing the apparatus and its load to sense the amount of the load is shown in such U.S. Pat. Nos. as 3,971,451 and 4,102,263.